<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dead by 1300</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628432">the dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300/pseuds/1300'>1300</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mention of gally/thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300/pseuds/1300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they all survived and whatnot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bonfire is Gally’s idea, but Minho could never understand how he’d been convinced to come as well.</p><p> </p><p>But now here he is, sitting by the fire surrounded by singing people. Everyone is laughing for no particular reasons. Minho watches them and thinks of the hell they have just gone through. He guesses it’s only justified to celebrate a little.</p><p> </p><p>Minho doesn’t feel like to sing though. So he sticks to drinking from his cup and watching people.</p><p> </p><p>Watching people, as in, watching a tall, slender, blond people in particular. Nowadays some gladers always tease him about being too obvious and shit, but Minho could care less now.</p><p> </p><p>He seems happy, most of the days. But sometimes his eyes became hollow for a moment, as if his body had become an empty shell without spirit for a long time. It would be an understatement to say that Minho is the least sentimental person in this camp. But when it comes to Newt, he tends to notices things about him like no one else does.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know if he’ll ever feel this way about anyone else ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“Go <em>on</em>,” Someone slaps Minho’s back. “Nothing’s gonna happen if you just stand there and goggle at him.”</p><p> </p><p>What the hell. He survived the shucking trials. He might get out of this one alive, too.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Newt is watching people. He doesn’t even look at the Runner when Minho sits down next to him. Following his gaze, Minho finds Thomas sitting by the fire with a few gladers. He makes out Gally and Frypan pretty easily, but the others are hard to tell.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s good for him, you know.” Newt suddenly says.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s good for who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just when I thought you couldn’t possibly get any denser,” Newt gives him an unimpressed look. “Gally, for Thomas. Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“For successfully surviving all this klunk without killing each other in the progress?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that. And for keeping each other safe and happy too,” Newt sets his cup aside, which is almost empty now. “Just take a look at our Tommy boy over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho watches their brunet friend for a moment. Thomas is smiling now, looking up at the taller boy next to him. They are sitting awfully close. Gally says something makes both of them laugh, and Thomas subtly puts his hand on the other boy’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>Gally flushes a little, but doesn’t move away.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Newt announces proudly and Minho almost laugh at that, because the blond sounds like a mother hen right now. He casts another look at the pair and finds Gally’s hand already on the small of Thomas’ back. Well, things are certainly going fast for them. Maybe a wee bit too fast for Minho’s liking. He makes a mental note to take care of that later.</p><p> </p><p>By talking to Gally. Yeah, he’ll totally just do that.</p><p> </p><p>They watch their friends for a little longer in silence. And Newt finally looks away to gaze into the night sky. Minho finishes his drink and lowers his cup on the ground as well. The time is now or never.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a few deep breaths, he clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’ve been thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt suddenly turns to look at him, his eyes widening slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Never thought I’d heard these words in the same sentence from you,” He says, eyeing him suspiciously. “Gally’s drink really gets to you, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and just listen, will ya?” Minho’s confidence begins to slip. He momentarily regrets not preparing a speech for the whole thing, but he can’t back up now.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh. “</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for clearing things up?” Newt raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be with you.” Minho blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>Someone in the distance starts howling a song with no rhythm or whatsoever. It’s something Frypan always sings when he serves dinner back in the Glade, Minho remembers faintly. Now it seems like a lifetime ago.</p><p> </p><p>Newt looks at him briefly then looks away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re with me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me, shank. You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>When Newt doesn’t respond, Minho feels his heart sink. Okay, so this isn’t something he hasn’t been prepared for. He is not a coward, after all. He <em>so</em> can accept a rejection. Shuck, he’d happily embrace a rejection and go back being the shuck-faced best friend as long as it put Newt at ease.</p><p> </p><p>But he doubt if he’ll ever know how to make Newt feel at ease now.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho, listen,” Newt starts, “I’m sorry, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay,” Minho stops him with a wave of hand. Back then he’d yell at him for being sorry for about every-shucking-thing in the entire world. But he knows better now. “So, is that a no?”</p><p> </p><p>Then Newt smiles at Minho and he looks beautiful. He tags at Minho’s shirt like a small kid, leaning in a little closer. Minho’s heart races and slows all at once, with just the thought of getting this close with Newt in a way that no one else can. It hurts a little, too, because he genuinely has no idea what’s going on in the little blond head he loves so much. For a moment, Minho idly wonders if he’d ever figure Newt out in the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The verdict never comes.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Minho feels a pair of chilling lips on his own. Newt kisses him - soft and gentle at first but not for long starts to grip the back of his neck and pulls him tighter to himself, like a drowning man trying to clutch at a straw. He keeps kissing him. Minho keeps kissing him back.</p><p> </p><p>When it’s all over, Newt buries his face in the front of Minho’s shirt. There’s a few muffled words Minho couldn’t quite figure out. Maybe he’s crying too, but Minho couldn’t tell, either.</p><p> </p><p>And then Newt let go of the now slightly rumpled shirt and takes a step back. The expression on his face makes Minho’s stomach twist. Minho hears him says,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really glad you are bloody alive. I really, really am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And I’m glad you made it alive, too, slinthead.” Minho moves forward to hold the blond again and kisses his temple.</p><p> </p><p>Newt doesn’t say anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>They stays like that for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later that night Minho finds himself lying on a meadow near the cliff, there’s a mass of daffodils spreading all over the place. He snatches a branch and tries to stick it in Newt’s messy blond hair, only getting his hand patted away.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you sorry for, again?” Minho let the question slip before he can stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, all I wanted to say is that I’m sorry for making you wait so long. Knowing you, that must be hard, huh?” Newt says a-matter-of-factly, combing Minho’s hair with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What</em>,” Minho cries, “You should have said that sooner! Could have saved me from all the angst back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my bad,” Newt replies with a roll of his eye. “I’m surprised you even know what angst means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure I do,” Minho pulls the blond up to his chest and kisses his hair. He suddenly feels happy that he can do that all the time now. “You make me angst a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of the Glade, all the people once were there and now gone. He thinks of how Newt, who now lays beside him, has locked in his heart the images of people he loved dying in front of his own eyes. Those images, Minho wonders, will likely stay there for years upon years, maybe even a lifetime.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Guess I’ll figure him out after all.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 After all, they have all the time in the world now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was cleaning up files and found this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>